El Campione!
by Natsu-Dragneel
Summary: Después de usar el Getsuga Tensho final y perder sus poderes ichigo decide empezar una nueva vida pero cuando cree que su vida será aburrida todo cambia se convierte en un campione. Un ser que puede matar seres celestiales. El es un Rey que posee la habilidad de asesinar una deidad y por lo tanto domina a los mortales. Un Campione! ichigoxharem futuro lemos
1. capitulo 1 inicio

**Bueno primero lo primero esta historia inicia despues de la 5 meses que ichigo perdio sus poderes de soul reaper  
**

**Bueno este es mi primer crossover espero que les guste y si les gusta por favor dejen un comentario (review)**

**Capitulo 1 Una nueva vida**

Después de pasar el ultimo día de clases antes de entrar a las vacaciones de fin de año, en la ciudad de karakura se encontraba un joven con un uniforme escolar, con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, un maletín, y con el seño permanentemente fruncido, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era un llamativo pelo color naranja puntiagudo No era nada menos que kurosaki Ichigo sentado a la orilla del rió.

Después de haber perdido sus poderes kurosaki ichigo sintió algo que solamente sintió una vez en su vida, se sentía INUTIL

"por que" era una pregunta muy frecuente en su mente que no podía contestarla

"por que cada día que pasa no solo siento que perdí mis poderes, sino también siento que perdí lo que trate de proteger" estar lleno de soledad, ver como la mayoría de sus amigos desaparecieron de su vida simplemente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Mientras que los pocos amigos que le quedaban no le tomaban la atención no lo veían como alguien a quien no debe ni hablarse

Se sentía excluido, se sentía ignorado, se sentía Solo

Cada ves que veía como sus amigos corrían desesperadamente a diferentes lugares al azar, solamente quería tener el poder para poder ayudarlos para poder protegerlos. Pero eso nunca iba a suceder. Sin saber que hacer para llenar este vació lo único que podía hacer era intentar no preocupar a su familia fingiendo una sonrisa falsa siempre contestando las preguntas con un "todo esta bien"

Cada vez que pensaba en estas cosas el tiempo no era un aliado. con cada minuto que pasaba para el eran horas de aburrimiento sabiendo que su vida se convirtió en una rutia diaria después de perder sus poderes.

Pov Ichigo

Cada momento que pasaba en el instituto cada cosa que se me ocurría, no tenia sentido, solamente se que mi vida es un infierno de aburrimiento

Demonios asta incluso estoy dispuesto a pelear con kenpachi…! (suspiro) Pero se que eso ya no es posible simplemente siento que el mundo me dio la espalda después de haberlo salvado

Que ironía, nunca antes hubiera pensado que mi vida era realmente aburrida pero ahora se que sin mis poderes solamente soy un adolescente que vive con los recuerdos del pasado,

La vida simplemente es una mierda.

Que tonto e sido simplemente párese como si me hubieran usado todo el tiempo y hora que no me necesitan me asen a un lado, mas parezco un idiota que confió en personas que solamente fingían ser mis amigos y a la hora de la verdad me asen a un lado como un desconocido

Esa es la ironía de la vida creo

"Ichigo….! Ichigo…! "Escuche a alguien llamando por mi nombre por sonaba preocupada y agitada pero a la vez intentaba darme ánimos, me di la vuelta para ver quien era solamente para ver a tatsuki el frente de mi

"Tatsuki qué sucede?" Paresia Ella simplemente molesta por algo que ise o que aun no, pero quien entiendo a las mujeres

"que aras ahora ichigo?" aun no lo se pero tatsuki fácilmente puede saber como me siente aves simplemente es aterrador simplemente baje mi rostro intentando no hacer contacto con su mirada escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa al saber que todavía tengo a unos pocos amigos que se preocupan por mi, Simplemente intente evitar la pregunta para así saber a que me lleva esta conversación

"de que hablas tatsuki" después de responder levante la vista para ver claramente que estaba enojada con un seño y con un puño levantado como si quisiera pegarme en cualquier momento

"De que hablo..! Ichigo reacciona no eres el mismo que antes" ella simplemente grito las palabras a mi cara, como a un niño que después de hacer algo malo, su mama lo grita para así poder corregirse

"antes eras el chico que se metía en peleas y que caminaba con el seño fruncido "simplemente no podía saber lo que pasaba ase un momento me estaba gritando y ahora mismo esta empezando a hablar tranquilamente tratando de retener las lagrimas de sus ojos rojos

"ahora solamente eres una cáscara de tu antiguo ser" AU eso simplemente me dolió pero aun así cuando intente protestar nada...no salio ni una sola palabra de mi boca

"simplemente ichigo no te comprendo, pero creo q deberías intentar ver que tu NUEVO YO….o tu nueva forma de ser afecto a muchas personas a tu alrededor" baje mi mirada solamente para pensar un momento ya que no lo podía creer que mi comportamiento o mi forma de ser afectara a alguien, en ese momento no me vino nadie a la mente a quien puede haber afectado en tal manera para que tatsuki me diga estas cosas.

Esas palabras me hicieron dar cuenta no afecto mucho Chad, Uriu, Orihime debido a que ellos no son mis amigos pero por que? ellos estuvieron con migo pasamos muchas cosas, pero la final solamente me hicieron a un lado,

Pero a las personas que me importaban estaban preocupados por lo que yo asía, por como me comportaba y sin darme cuenda por mi actitud arrogante. Me di cuenta que solamente afecte a los que estaban mas cerca de mi como mis Hermanas y tal vez mi padre y también a Tatsuki que simplemente no puede ya quedarse callada fingiendo que todo esta bien.

En ese momento mis pensamientos se vieron irrumpidos por un trozo de papel que cayo en mi mano sin pensarlo abrí el papel para leer lo que decía. Sentía que simplemente cambiaria mi vida con solo leer ese pequeño dedazo de papel

"Invitación abierta y formal para el Instituto de Tokio. Inscripciones abiertas exámenes de ingreso a principios de año"

Eeee... Un nuevo ambiente en un una nueva escuela con nuevos amigos creo que es la mejor oferta que me hallan podido ofrecer

"ichigo mes estas escuchando" Salí de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que me olvide de tatsuki simplemente me volví a ella y respondí

"see bueno mira lo tarde que es tengo que ir" Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que puede para así poder a casa y pensar las cosas mejor

**La vista normal**

Al entrar por la puerta de su casa ichigo es recibido por una patada de su padre que fácilmente la esquivo solamente para mandar un golpe seco en el estomago de isshin asiendo lo gemir de dolor, antes de que pueda hacer alguna escena ichigo rápidamente subió a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra a su familia

Al entrar a su cuarto deja salir un suspiro y simplemente decidió saber que aria el próximo año debido a que entra en su tercer y ultimo año de instituto sin pensarlo mucho se deja caer en su cama dejando se llevar por el aburrimiento quedando así profundamente dormido

2 horas más tarde

Ichigo se despertó sudando simplemente lo único que le faltaba a su vida eran estas horribles pesadillas de sus batallas y viendo como después de cada batalla sus "amigos" simplemente lo abandonan dejándolo solo con la desesperación de tener a alguien con quien apoyarse de alguien con quien contar, pero eso parecía un sueño difícil de alcanzar

Levantando la mirada a su reloj vio que era las 19:00 con un intento de volver a su sueño su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo sin saber que hacer simplemente recurrió a leer algún mango o libro.

Al dirigirse a su escritorio vio claramente un pedazo de papel abriendo volvió a leer la invitación para ir a estudiar a Tokio pero esta ves el no había nada en que pensar la decisión ya estaba tomada y nada lo aria cambiar de opinión, corrió a la sala de su casa con la esperanza que su padre loco estuviera y poder hablar seriamente con el.

Bajando las escaleras vio como su padre asía una escena frente a sus hermanas

"papa tengo que hablar con tigo" sus voz sonaba desesperada pero a la ves emitía confianza y muy seguro de si mismo

Dirigiéndose a la cocina para así poder hablar en privado, ese mismo momento isshin dejo sus payasadas y fue tras ichigo para así saber de que se trataba

"que sucede ichigo?" preguntando con una voz un tanto seria como a la ves preocupada

"pensé las cosas y decidí irme" esas palabras fueron un shock para isshin sin saber que hacer o decir simplemente se quedo mirando a su hijo "por que decidiste irte ichigo y que pasara con tus estudios tus ami..." pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar ichigo interrumpió

"No te preocupes por eso, yo me las arreglare" pensando las cosas bien isshin acepto sabiendo que no podrá cambiar la decisión de ichigo.

2 meses después

Después darle una ultima mirada a su cuarto asegurándose de no olvidar nada vio claramente su insignia de soul reaper suplente siendo solamente un pedazo de basura en su cuarto

Con un único pensamiento agarrando a insignia " estoy apunto de iniciar una nueva vida no Necesito estar atado al pasado….! No necesito esto..! "votando la insignia al basurero, agarrando su ultima maleta salio de su curta pero antes de irse vio claramente una carta en la mesa de la cocina que decía "Para Ichigo" abriéndola para leer su contenido vio caer una tarjeta de crédito y un trozo de papel

"ichigo se que estas apunto de iniciar una nueva vida por eso acepta esto de mi parte….! Te deseo lo mejor tu padre!

PS: Espero que al menos la visita de unas vacaciones en el cumpleaños del orden hermanas TUS a alegrarlas, es AUN en ellos y DICHO pero eso supongo Hoy he sable en que volverá a ver una amplia Tiempo. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos me decimos voy a ABUELOOOO ser ..!

Agarrando al la tarjeta de crédito ichigo sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa dando las gracias al idiota de su padre.

Saliendo de su casa, tomando el primer taxi subió sus maletas, después de subir sus maletas al taxi dirigió su mirada a su casa sin saber después de cuanto tiempo podrá volver a ver a su familia pronunciando una última palabra "Adiós "y sin mas que decir entro al taxi pidiendo que lo lleven al aeropuerto.

Sin saber que todo el tiempo ichigo estaba siendo observado por su amiga de la infancia tatsuki que vio como ichigo subió sus maletas a un taxi y se despidió aun no podia creer lo que sus ojos vieron simplemente soltando unas cuantas lagrimas esperando que lo que acaba de ver solamente sea un sueño del cual pronto despertaría.

Sin poder creer aun que era un sueño se quedo sentada intentando pensar por que ichigo aria algo así, por que el se marcharía de su casa, por que no le dijo nada a ella, no tenia sentido era su mejor amiga alguien a quien puede contar todo y siempre lo apoyaría, si saber que hacer solamente corrió y corrió a su casa con la esperanza de despertar de esta pesadilla

3 semanas después en Tokio

Ichigo rápidamente se adapto a su nueva vida en el instituto pudo hablar tranquilamente con los demás pero simplemente no había hecho ni un solo amigo debido a que aun no lo conocían bien y pensaban que era un pandillero a acepción de algunos.

Mañana era un fin de semana y ichigo tenia que viajar a Italia – Cerdaña a hacer una entrega de un una tableta de piedra a una mujer de nombre Lucretia Zola aun recordando que ase 1 semana encontró el empleo de casualidad

_Escena retrospectiva  
_

_Saliendo del instituto ichigo camino por las calles de Tokio en busca de trabajo de medio tiempo sin saber aun que hacer, debido a que el tenia un buen tiempo libre, después de 2 horas de buscar ichigo encontró una agencia de entrega de mensajes o paquetes que buscaban un mensajero sin tiempo que perder ichigo entro y pidió el empleo sin saber que el empleo era no solo para entrega de mensajes local sino también internacional para viajes a diferentes países _

_después de eso le entregaron una lista de cartas que tenia que entregar como prueba, saliendo del edificio reviso la dirección a la cual se debía entregar las cartas se sorprendió al saber que la mayoría era en una misma dirección mientras que el resto estaba por el camino a su casa. Después de 1 hora de entregar todas las cartas volvió a la agencia de mensajes, sorprendiendo ala jefa que rápidamente pudo entregar las cartas y así obteniendo el trabajo_

A la mañana siguen ichigo se encontraba caminando el el aeropuerto rumbo al avión para llegar a Italia..! Después de unas 4 horas de viaje llego a Italia – Cerdaña al salir del aeropuerto su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar lo cual era algo raro viendo el numero vio que era su jefa contestando empezó a hablar

"Ola" empezó ichigo, pero no hubo respuesta antes de colgar escucho una voz "a ichigo bueno casi se me olvida informarte que para llegar a la casa de Lucretia tienes que ir a la Estación" rápidamente ichigo respondió " no veo la estación cerca…..donde se supone que es? Bueno le preguntare a alguien" rápidamente su jefa respondió "¿preguntarle a alguien? ¿Como esperas hacer eso si no hablas italiano? "rápidamente ichigo palmeo su mano contra su cara olvidándose que no sabe hablar italiano " bueno me las arreglare…! Bueno voy a colgar "

Caminando por las calles de Cerdeña ichigo pregunto a deferentes personas si no sabían donde se encontraba la estación con mucho intentos, ya que al no poder hablar italiano tubo muchos problemas para poder conseguir algo de información sacando la tableta de piedra de su mochila para así poder descansar un poco vio que tenia antiguas figuras talladas solo le vino unas cuantas palabras para describir la tabla "que cosa mas extraña" en ese mismo momento cuando termino de hablar consigo mismo escucho una vos de una mujer " Tu sei li!" En ese momento vio quien era la mujer.

Vio a una joven con un vestido rojo y con adornos cafés y llevaba un colgante azul y tenia el cabello rubio con un moño atada en su caballo ichigo sin saber que decir rápidamente pregunto " que ami? " en ese mismo momento la rubia saca un cuchillo apuntando a ichigo " ¡Passami subito quella guida diabolica!" ichigo sin que responder ya que no entendió nada simplemente intento hablar pero lo único que pudo pronunciar fue " my name is kurosaki ichigo " en ese mismo momento la rubia pregunta " ¿acaso no hablas italiano?... bien te lo diré en japonés…! Entrégame ese grimorio de inmediato!" ichigo sin saber de que hablaba la chica pregunto "¿Grimorio?" Ese mismo momento la rubia le respondió soy un caballero de la cruz de cobre negro…! Pensaste que no lo reconocería?" Ichigo sin saber que decir pudo ver que la chica dirigía su atención a la tabla de piedra pregunto "¿e e Esto? no puedo me pidieron entregarla a si que no interfieras" ichigo dijo al saber que la chica no lo dejaría en paz" en ese mismo momento la chica salta detrás de ichigo para evitar que escape apuntando con el cuchillo a su espalda.

En ese mismo momento ichigo piensa en voz alta "Eres…una asaltante?" alistándose para cualquier movimiento que haga la rubia "¿asaltante?" la rubia pregunta como si no supiera de que abla " no me insultes! tu eres el quien-" en ese momento antes de terminar la frase un fuerte rugido se escuchaba en toda la ciudad en ese mismo momento ichigo dirigió su miada para asi poder contemplar algo que nunca antes había visto.

Vio claramente como el entorno de la cuidad cambiaba de un color vivo y alegre a uno mas oscuro con una aura de muerte en ese momento vio algo que sus ojos no podían vio como desde el centro de la cuidad empezaba a emerger una criatura "QUE DEMONIOS" ichigo grito desesperado en ese mismo momento la rubia le respondió "es un dios Hereje" "un Dios hereje?" viendo como la criatura acaba de emerger del centro de la cuidad ahora podía ver claramente era un jabalí un enorme jabalí furioso con los ojos rojos que mostraba solamente ira

" a que te refieres con Dios?" pregunto solo para obtener un "aléjate de aquí" y la rubia empezó a correr con dirección donde se encontraba el dios hereje viendo que un auto color rojo fue detrás de ella.

Ichigo savia que su vida cambiaria que cuando se fue de casa era para olvidar el pasado y seguir con su vida las palabras de la rubia le hicieron bajar la mirada "_todo este tiempo y yo solo e huido de mis problemas de mis miedos pero esta ves solo esta ves se que tengo algo que hacer no escapare mas_" mirando donde se encontraba el enorme jabalí destruyendo todo a su paso "_no escapare mas..! Pero que puedo hacer no tengo poder para ayudar"_

Levantando la mirada vio como la rubia se paro en lo alto de un edificio empezando a brillar de color rojo vio como su ropa fue remplazada por una mas ligera pero también que estaba echa para el combate viendo que ahora bestia unos pantalones negros una chompa con un café oscuro con adornos rojos y con unas botas café claro.

Vio como levanto su mano y de la nada apareció un circulo mágico y vio que pronuncio unas palabras pero no las podía escuchar vio como saco una espada de ese circulo mágico gritando "¡Cuore di Leone!" vio como mado un ataque que tenia una idéntica forma que su getsuga tensho cuando estaba en bankai pero este no era nogro con un marco rojo era rojo, rojo puro que llego a la bestia pero no le iso nada vio como no afectaba al dios Hereje

Ichigo solo podía mirar viendo como la criatura empezó a avanzar más y más cerca de la rubia pero aun si solo podía hacer eso solo podía mirar sin mas que decir empezó a correr al otro lado de la ciudad para así poder protegerte en ese momento resbalo votando así la tabla de piedra a los pies de un niño levantando la mirada para ver donde se encontraba la tabla de piedra vio a un niño que llevaba una capa un de olor ceniza y debajo llevaba una túnica color blanco y tenia con un cabello azul

"¿esto es tuyo? ¿Chico?" Ichigo respondiendo ese mismo momento "S-si, deberías alejarte un monstruo apareció!" "interesante" se escucho decir al niño ichigo estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo el niño "_interesante que acaso cree que un monstruo atacando la ciudad es interesante" _saliendo de sus pensamientos pregunto "¿Quién Eres?" el niño respondió " Soy el Victorioso el ser mas poderoso que vence a todos sus enemigos…. Ya que sentí curiosidad por saber que se siente ser derrotado…e estado reviviendo a los antiguos reyes y dioses para retarlos a una pelea…pero aun no e sido superado"

ichigo no podía creer lo que escuchaba para el este niño o estaba loco estaba diciendo la verdad simplemente escuchando pero en ese momento se recordó que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por un mounstro elevo la mirada para ver a la rubia saltando alejándose "Hey" ichigo grito "viniste asta aquí persiguiendo a esa bruja?" bajo la mirada para ver al niño que dirigía su mirada a donde se dirigió la bruja "bruja" ichigo pregunto aun confundido por lo que el niño hablaba "no solo vine a entregar esa tabla de piedra que se me encargo entregar"

"Deliver?" en el nido, pero sólo hay que preguntar LUEGO comienza a reír como un loco "¡Es increíble! .. pausa que ERES chica buen des .. Un guerrero honorable! ... este ladrón para mí DICHO" Ichigo venas al nido con una cara de miedo al Escuchar estos palabras, sino sobre todo por parte de la savia guerrero como él era un guerrero? pero antes de contestar algo a la Bruja Escucha los gritos de dolor, se está preparando para correr e ir a Ayudar a la Bruja "¿Tiene en la que irte? ¿Guerrero?" Dirigió mirar do al nido último que se ve antes de ejecutar "sí, lo siento, tengo que devuelvas ESO!"

"muy bien te confiare esto"

"confiarme pero si eso es mi-"antes de terminar de hablar ichigo se vio interrumpido por una luz que venia de su espalda. Dirigiendo su vista a la luz vio un caballo blanco que simplemente estaba brillando en ese momento la tabla de piedra empezó a brillar ichigo cerró los ojos debido a la fuerte luz que simplemente era segadora solo para abrirlos y ver que no había nadie no había el niño ni tampoco el caballo.

**Asta aquí el capitulo 1, espero que les aya gustado por favor dejen un comentario (review) para saber si les gusto esta historia o no para así poder escribir otro capitulo**

**Si tienen algunas ideas para este crossover por favor háganmelo saber para a si poder mejorar esta historia**


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy propietario de Bleach ni tampoco de Campione**

** Bueno aca el capitulo 2**

** Dioses herejes? y mata dioses?**

Después de ver como el niño y el caballo desaparecieron rápidamente ichigo dirigió su mirada para ver a la bruja en el techo de un edificio de 5 pisos combatiendo contra el enorme jabalí. Al ver como el jabalí estaba dominando fácilmente a la bruja empujándola cada ves más al vació instintivamente ichigo corrió al edificio de alado.

Al llegar al segundo piso vio como la bruja fue empujada por la fuerza del jabalí. Rápidamente ichigo corrió a la terraza agarrando a la bruja de la mano antes de caer al vació. "estas bien" pregunto ichigo "¿tu otra ves?" antes que ichigo pudiera responder un rugido fuerte se escuchó

Al dirigir su mirada ichigo vio como un tornado cubriendo al jabalí "¿un tornado?" se pregunto en voz alta "eso... ¡es la encarnación de un Dios!" la bruja le respondió pero al terminar de pronunciar la palabras. El tornado simplemente empezó a hacerse más fuerte asta el punto donde el jabalí ya no se veía en ese mismo momento el tornado desapareció junto con el jabalí.

20 minutos después ichigo estaba en la estación de trenes sentado en una de las bancas mientras que la bruja estaba a su lado, para romper el silencio ichigo empezó ablando "a si que Dioses, ¿como los que las personas adoran?"

"si. Los Dioses herejes son quienes traen desastre al mundo humano." ichigo sin saber que decir debido a que todo el tiempo que era Soul Reaper nunca le hablaron de estos Dioses herejes.

"¿Dioses herejes?" pregunto ichigo que estaba un poco impresionado con su nuevo descubrimiento

"Son Dioses que salen del reino de la mitología y asumen formas corporales el la tierra. Con ellos, llegan calamidades correspondientes a sus características, Como por ejemplo el lugar donde aparece un Dios del sol puede convertirse en un infierno de calor abrasador. La llegada de un Dios del mar puede traer grandes inundaciones y la guerra se convierte en una posibilidad cuando el Dios de la guerra aparéese. Los Dioses herejes han existido desde tiempos prehistóricos. Sin embargo ya que Dioses, solo aquellos que poseen poderes pueden reconocerlos" en ese mismo instante ichigo pensó - así que solo las personas con poderes pueden ver estos dioses herejes...! pero yo no tengo poderes¡ y sin embargo los puedo verlos¡ rápidamente una voz llamo a ichigo.

Instantáneamente ichigo salio de sus pensamientos solo para ver a la bruja con una expresión de enojo

Rápidamente ichigo responde" perdón es que esto de dioses herejes me hizo pensar un par de cosas" "bueno entones te lo repetiré" contesto la bruja "Para las personas comunes como desastres naturales, y tienes un grimorio muy poderoso contigo. ¿Dices que no lo sabias?" rápidamente ichigo saco la tabla de piedra "si te refieres a esto no... no lo savia, se me encargo entramarlo " "a quien?" pregunto ese mismo momento con un poco de curiosidad

ichigo empezó a buscar en todos sus bolsillos el papel donde tenia anotado el nombre, después de un buen rato de buscar encuentra un trozo de papel "Lucretia zola" respondió ichigo "Lucretia... ¿La gran maga conocida como la gran bruja de Cerdeña?... ¿por que darían un grimorion tan importante a un insignificante hombre japonés?" ichigo un poco irritado por su comentario responde "no estoy seguro, pero se que mi jefa me pidió que lo entregara...¡ ¿aun no se porque a mí? así que no hagas preguntas que no puedo responder" sin saber que decir la bruja respondió " tu jefa debe ser muy combinsente para comben serte que vengas a un país donde ni siquiera sabes hablar el idioma"

"y me lo dices a mí...además estamos en la estación verdad?" pregunto ichigo un poco confundido al ver lo vació que se encontraba respondiendo "si estamos en la estación por?" "el tren no viene" respondió ichigo un poco aburrido

"¡Te dije que no deberíamos tomar el tren¡" en ese momento un vena apareció en la frente de ichigo "No…ni siquiera lo mencionaste…. De hecho ¿por que me estas siguiendo?" pregunto ichigo un poco confundido "como Caballeros de la Cruz de Cobre Negro, no puedo ignorar tu grimorio…fácilmente podría fácilmente amenazarte con mi espada y quitártelo ahora mismo¡ agrádese que tuviste suerte de encontrarte con un caballero tan amable como yo" ichigo ya un poco molesto "¿ No dijiste que me amenazarías con tu espada y me lo quitarías?" la bruja miro a ichigo luego cerro los ojos dándole una sonrisa a ichigo preguntándole "¿De que hablas?" apareciendo una enorme vena en la frente de ichigo "maldita"

"bien trae mi equipaje iremos en auto" hablo la bruja poniéndose de pie empezando a alejarse "POR QUE TENGO QUE LLEVAR TUS COSAS" grito ichigo ya enojado "necesitas un motivo para ayudar a una señorita con su equipaje?" pregunto la bruja mirando fijamente a ichigo con una sonrisa y con un pequeño sonrojo.

Rápidamente ichigo pensó - bueno mi madre me enseño a respetar y tratar a una mujer con educación – sin pensarlo mas ichigo agarra las maletas de la bruja siguiéndola muy de cerca después de caminar un buen tiempo ichigo empieza a sentirse incomodo con todo el equipaje, al salir de la estación dirigió su mirada a un auto rojo donde se encontraba al volante un pelinegra con un traje de maid un con una sonrisa "se tardo un poco Erica-san" ichigo sin saber a quien hablaba dirigió su mirada para ver a la bruja con una sonrisa "no es mi culpa Arianna…." Erica proclamo mientras subía al coche.

Ichigo puso las maletas en el porta equipajes para así subir al coche junto a Erica.

**Mientras tanto en Tokio**

En una casa bien lujosa siendo iluminada solamente por velas se encontraba un hombre con un traje negro cuyo rostro no se podía ver debido a la poca luz que daban las velas "Cerdaña ¿huh?" pregunto con una voz que hizo eco en toda la casa "si" respondió una chica que llevaba unas ropas negras con adornos dorados y una capa púrpura con rayas negras y el pelo plateado "interesante" anuncio el hombre mientras que sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un verde claro.

**Volviendo a Cerdaña - Italia**

En medio del campo ichigo se encontraba apunto de vomitar debido a que viajando con Erica y Arianna que conducía como si nunca antes lo hubiera echo a una velocidad de 150km/h simplemente ichigo quería salir lo mas antes posible.

Después de unos 10 minutos de viaje llegaron a una casa de 3 pisos, que tenia rejas doradas, ni bien Arianna paro el auto ichigo salio lo mas rápido que pudo del auto respirando con un poco de dificultad "pensé que moriría" "Arianna es una maid perfecta, además es una buena cocinando y manejando" respondió Erica, antes de que ichigo pudiera protestar una voz femenina se escucho al otro lado de las rejas "nunca antes los había visto ¿quienes son?" dirigiendo su mirada tanto Erica como ichigo, vieron a un gato negro.

Ichigo antes de empezar a gritar el nombre de yoruichi "venimos a hacer una entrega en nombre de Kurosaki ichigo, Lucretia-sama" respondió Erica

Mientras tanto ichigo no savia que decir – otra chica que se transforma en gato? Lo único que me faltaría es que fuera una pervertida como yoruichi y se transformara en humano en mi delante – ichigo pensó como apareció una imagen de yoruichi la primera ves que apareció en su forma humana desnuda, ichigo sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse de solo pensar en eso.

"¿ichigo?" se pregunto la gata.

Al entrar a la casa, entraron a un dormitorio donde se encontraba una mujer con solo un vestido rojo provocador junto con su ropa interior que era igual rojo "Disculpen mis terribles modales. Poder usar magia libremente te ase perezoso." Ichigo inconciente mente pronuncio "es Hermosa" levantando la mirada Lucretia mira a ichigo "¿que pasa?" "bueno pensé que como coleccionaba estas tablas de piedra era un tanto mmmm mayor "Lucretia empezó a dar una pequeña risa "bueno supongo que soy vieja comparada con los humanos… ¡pero mi juventud sigue siendo plena!…. El sol se ocultara pronto.. te gustaría echar un vistazo chico?" empezó lucretia levantando su pierna mostrando su ropa interior roja y provocativa.

Sin saber que hacer ichigo trago saliva – _dios esta párese la hermana de yoruichi_ – _"_pervertido" se escucho la vos de Erica sacando a ichigo de sus pensamientos, rápidamente ichigo responde "cállate" respondió ichigo con un rojo en sus mejillas "bueno no lo culpo, los jóvenes no se pueden controlar en ciertas cosas" ichigo rápidamente respondió "s...si puedo controlarme - _otra pervertida que empieza a molestarme y Erica que piensa que soy un pervertido aaa simplemente genial_" con un suspiro ichigo empieza a ver como Lucretia empieza a ver la tabla de piedra " El grimorio de prometeos, ¿huh? Que nostálgico" "a…prometeos…que quieres hacer con el?"

"bueno no estoy segura… algo como esto solo atraerá a personas equivocadas. Si fuera posible me gustaría que se lo llevaran nuevamente…Chico ¿te encontraste con alguien mas antes de venir acá?" pregunto Lucretia a ichigo "a bueno no… OH¡ me encontré con un niño hablaba bastante raro"

"muy bien te daré esto" lanzando el grimorio a ichigo "¿A mi?" pregunto ichigo un poco desconfiado "espere un momento el no tiene ninguna experiencia can la magia…. Ni siquiera podrá usarlo" hablo Erica un poco conmocionada por saber que un grimorio de alto nivel seria entregado a alguien sin experiencia "si vine acá para entregártelo" respondió ichigo un poco enojado "es el deseo de Dios que lo tengas" "imposible" agrego erica sin poder creerlo "las coincidencias son parte del destino ¿entiendes?" aclaro Lucretia.

En ese momento Erica empezó a sonrojarse ligeramente "p-por su puesto que no… Es un grimorio muy valioso y antiguo absolutamente impensable" al terminar de hablar Erica salio de la habitación.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba una niña con en el techo de una capilla llevaba una falta azul oscuro con una camisa blanca y un suéter café claro, con el cabello corto de color plateado, también llevaba un gorro con orejas de gato "estoy aburrida" declaro

Unas horas después en la casa de Lucretia se encontraba una muy borracha Erica "no te quedes hay sentado Sírveme mas vino" "no creo que ya fue suficiente" contesto ichigo "¿crees que fue suficiente vino para embriagarme?" "como dije"... "tu rostro párese un poco vació ¿eres tan distraído? ¿Que eres una vaca?" "Por ultima vez ese no soy yo" afirmo ichigo del otro lado de la habitación mientras que Erica estaba ablando simplemente con una mascara de acero "como sea, Llénala….¿por que tan silencioso?" pregunto Erica acercándose a la mascara de acero dándole un golpe con el dedo "!Ouch¡ tu cabeza es muy dura…te mereces la muerte por repeler el golpe de mi dedo ¡discúlpate¡" ichigo sin poder aguantar un poco mas de las estupideces de Erica grito "¡Arianna-san!" en ese momento se escucho una risa que provenía de las escaleras "jaja….jajaja ¡me llamo Arianna-san! jajajaja"

Después de unos minutos más ichigo no aguanto más las estupideces que hacían Arianna y Erica.

Ichigo llevaba a Erica apoyada a sus hombros para así llevarla con mas facilidad a su cuarto, al llegar a su cuarto ichigo pudo sentir el olor que provenía de Erica - _debe usar un perfume muy caro_… _huele muy bien - _pensó ichigo "Arianna mi ropa" escucho decir a Erica "rápido quítamelo para que pueda dormir" " a.. no esto yoo" ichigo empezó a tropezar con sus palabras.

Ichigo desvió su mirada a la espalda de Erica donde pudo ver un cierre, deslizando suavemente el cierre, en ese instante el vestido de erica callo al suelo dejándola solo en ropa interior blanca con adornos rojos, en ese mismo momento ichigo se puso rojo al ver el cuerpo de erica.

Luego erica se dejo caer en la cama cayendo profundamente dormida, "erica no puedes dormir así….." ichigo empezó solo para ver a erica en una poción que mucho que ver, en ese instante la nariz de ichigo empezó a sangrar, luego de que su sangrado se calmo agarro una manta cubriendo a erica, dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto abrí la puerta solo para ver que estaba bajo llave " hey por que no se abre?" pregunto ichigo confuso.

En la habitación de lucretia un gato negro corrió con una llave entregándosela a lucretia "esfuérzate chico, párese que tienes el mismo talento que tu abuelo…. A sin tan solo Masaka estuviera aquí!"

A la mañana siguiente ichigo despertó con un golpe en la cara, levantando la mirada vio a erica solo en ropa interior con un sonrojo en su rostro respirando pesadamente "Muere ahora mismo" en ese mismo momento ichigo entro en pánico "no hice nada" empezó ichigo con un poco de miedo y un claro sonrojo.

Erica empezó a hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro "por su puesto que no lo hiciste si lo hubieras hecho te hubiera roto el cuello" "E...Enserio" pregunto ichigo un poco mas tranquilo

"como sea es claro que me viste a mi Erica Blandelli y me viste en un estado poco convincente, y que pusiste tus manos en mi. Esa es razón suficiente para que mueras" ichigo al ver lo serio que se empezó a hablar "no pude hacer nada para evitarlo tan so-"fue cortado como un temblor empezó a sacudir la casa "lluvia?" pregunto erica al ver la ventana

Después de unos minitos ichigo y erica llegaron a un lago que conectaba con un rió "eso es?" pregunto ichigo al ver un gigante con armadura antigua con una barba blanca y que desprendía de su armadura una aura negra "espere por favor Dios" grito erica, el dios se dio la vuelta y miro a erica y ichigo "que insolente departe de un humano interrumpiré en el trabajo de un dios" "perdone mi rudeza… supongo que es el gran Melgart el rey de los dioses que los fenicios adoraban en los tiempos antiguos" respondió erica "OH, me sorprende que aun haya un humano que recuerde mi nombre…soy Melgart el Dios que una ves fue el rey de una isla- no el rey del océano entero" en ese mismo momento un rallo callo del cielo conectando en la espalda de Melgart

"rara vez llueve en Cerdaña… esto probablemente significa.." en ese momento se vio claramente un rostro del cielo abriendo sus ojos y desapareciendo en ese mismo momento ichigo estaba conmocionado al ver algo así "sigues cambiando de forma muy fácilmente" Melgart anuncio "debo apurarme" hablo y empezó a alejarse con dirección al mar "Melgart se manifestó eso significa…¡"erica hablo, en ese mismo momento una insignia apareció en el vestido de erica, luego su vestido empezó a brillar de color rojo antes de cambiar a su forma de combate "tenemos que apurarnos " anuncio erica " que se supone que aremos" pregunto ichigo "Melgart es uno de los dioses mas poderosos del mediterráneo.. si no lo detenemos esta isla desaparecerá"

Luego de una media hora de seguir a Melgart "no esperes que te salve si algo sucede… aun estas a tiempo para volver" anuncio erica a ichigo "entiendo" respondió ichigo - el_ estafador que engaño a los dioses el héroe que llevo fuego y civilización a la humanidad ese fue prometeo-_ la voz de Lucretia apareció en la cabeza de ichigo recordando la información que le dio Lucretia – _su habilidad reside en esta tabla, puede robar el derecho divino de un dios para que puedas usarlo como tuyo, la habilidad de un Dios, su poder, esta tableta ya posee el poder de un caballo blanco, una encarnación de otro dios, escuche que esta chica erica es un prodigio entrenando en a cruz de cobre negro, una institución de elite, pero combatir contra un dios esta mas aya de la habilidad de un mago de elite – "mira" _ anuncio erica, ichigo desvió su mirada solo para ver una sombra de un ave gigante, pero al levantar la mirada no avía nada " no hay nada" anuncio ichigo "es otra bestia divina, un ave de presa, ha aparecido para que se puedan convertirse en uno solo, una vez mas" después de seguir al ave un par de minutos mas se vio claramente a Melgart junto a el mismo niño que ichigo vio en la ciudad de Cerdaña

"ha pasado mucho tiempo Melgart" anuncio el niño "e estado esperando este día Verethragna" "Verethragna" pronuncio ichigo al mismo tiempo que Melgart "lo sabias?" pregunto erica "el antiguo dios de Persa, y el Dios de la luz" anuncio ichigo –_ La tormenta, el toro el caballo blanco, el camello, el jabalí, la juventud, el ave , el carnero, la cabra y el guerrero que empúñala una espada dorada estas 10 encarnaciones pertenecen al guerrero invencible, el victorioso una de esas de 10 encarnaciones esta aquí en la tabla, el caballo blanco esta aquí Verethragna te dio su arma apropósito para poder disfrutar de la batalla - _ la voz de Lucretia resonó en la cabeza de ichigo

"párese que las heridas que sufriste en nuestro ultimo encuentro aun no han sanado" proclamo Verethragna "eres tan engreído como para resucitarme solo para tener un oponente digno? No dejes pasar eso solo por que estoy herido" "lo espero con ansias" Verthragna levanto su mago al cielo donde un tornado empezó a emerger mientras del cielo apareció un carnero y un ave que fueron absorbidos por Verehragna "con esto solo me falta una encarnación" anuncio,

En ese mismo momento Melgart levanto su enorme mazo para así empezar la batalla, en ese momento erica apareció con un escudo deteniendo la batalla "esa bruja" anuncio Verehragna al dirigir su mirada a erica "les ruego amablemente que cesen la batalla" pidió erica intentando evitar la batalla "esta tierra es ahora el escenario de nuestra ultima batalla¡ ríndete humano" "Dios por favor tenga misericordia" anuncio erica con una voz desesperada

"bruja tu intrépido espíritu contra los dioses me párese admirable pero¡conoce tu lugar" al terminar de hablar varios relámpagos cayeron del cielo con dirección a erica, rápidamente empezó a esquivarlos pero a la velocidad que venían los relámpagos fue difícil, un relámpago estaba apunto de conectar con erica cuando ichigo empujo a erica esquivando el ultimo rayo "ichigo" erica pregunto aun sorprendida.

"el chico del otro día" Anuncio Verethragna, ichigo empezó a correr con dirección a Melgart mientras recordaba las palabras de Lucretia – _estas emocionado por esa misteriosa tabla de piedra y el desconocido reino donde los dioses existen cierto? – _" no puedo negarlo estoy emocionado de volver a luchar, de volver a tener poder" anuncio ichigo, sin saber que erica estaba a su lado un poco confundida por lo que acaba de decir,

"Melgart…tengo el poder del caballo banco que pertenece a Verethragna….¿que piensas? ¿arias equipo conmigo?... si nos proteges no podrá completarse" termino ichigo esperando la respuesta de Melgart, "¿estas diciendo que pretendes usarme a mi, un Dios?" en esto ichigo no pudo evitare sonreír "es la primera negociación con un dios… pero no es un mal trato ¿verdad?"

"ja….jajajaja bien ¡me diviertes!, humano" lanzando un golpe con su mazo a Verethragna que fácilmente fue esquivado "Parece que no elegí mal. DIVIRTAMONOS" grito Verethragna lanzando un relámpago a ichigo "ichigo cuidado" grito erica, en ese mismo momento un campo desfuerza dorada apareció cubriendo a ichigo y erica "jajajaja protección divina para ti, se agradecido humano" informo Melgart

"que aras ahora?" pregunto erica "todavía no pienso en ello….. Solamente había pensado en esto a partir de ahora todo depende de la suerte" respondió ichigo con una sonrisa el su rostro " como puedes seguir sonriendo?" pregunto erica "no lo se, talvez el simple echo de volver a tener poder" anuncio ichigo dejando a erica con mas dudas

"no anticipe menos cuando te elegí, ¡pero eso no es suficiente para derrotarme" Verethragna levantando su mano una espada dorada apareció en su mano "aaaa" grito Melgart lanzándose contra verethragna que simplemente lo ignoro y fue contra ichigo, dando un golpe con su espada al campo de fuerza dorada empezó a agrietarse "que esta pasando?" pregunto ichigo un poco confundido "esa problemática espada dorada " Melgart hablo

"una espada dorada que puede cortar a través de la divinidad" erica anuncio "cortar la divinidad?" pregunto ichigo "si esa espada dorada le arrebata la divinidad a un dios y lo reduce a un simple mortal" "en antiguo rey y el humano que buscan derrotarme, entreténganme mas"

En ese mismo momento la protección divina se rompió dejando a ichigo y a erica sin protección " ichigo tenemos que huir" anuncio erica asustada de la situación " no puedo huir sin antes usar el grimorio"

"si un humano lo usa su cuerpo será destruido" en eso se escucho la risa de ichigo "jajaja pero si lo uso o no igual moriremos no?" en ese momento erica mira a ichigo y le dio una calida sonrisa "me recuerdas a Epimeteo " "¿Epimeteo?" pregunto ichigo un tanto confundido "El tonto , el idiota" al terminar de hablar erica se acerco a ichigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla "eso fue un amuleto de la buena suerte" anuncio erica mientras ichigo luchaba por no sonrojarse.

En ese momento Verethragna se lanzo contra ichigo, ichigo en ese momento agarro el grimorio y apunto a Verethragna, en ese mismo momento el grimorio empezó a brillar y lanzo un rayo dorado a gran velocidad a Verethragna (imagínense un cero solo que este es dorado) "aaaaaa" ichigo dio un grito de guerra, en ese mismo momento el rayo dorado exploto lanzando a ichigo hacia tras "ichigo" grito erica.

"no seré derrotado por una de mis encarnaciones" grito Verethragna que tenia una aura dorada rojiza debido al ataque, en ese momento ichigo se levanto del suelo con dificultad "ichigo" llamo erica. "la robe….robe su espada dorada." Al terminar de hablar la espada de Verethragna desaprecio de su mano "entonces eso buscabas" anuncio erica

"puede cortar la divinidad ¿cierto?...¿que hago? ¿Cómo la llamo?" pregunto ichigo sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo en eso Erica tenia un rubor en sus mejillas, acercándose a ichigo puso sus manos sobre su cuello acercándose cada ves mas, antes de que ichigo pudiera pronunciar una palabra Erica lo beso asiendo abrir los ojos de ichigo en estado de shock ichigo simplemente no podía creer lo que sucedió Erica lo acaba de besar, era su primer beso y fue robado por una chica que apenas conocía, pero en ese entonces energía dorada empezó a salir del cuerpo de ichigo asiéndose simplemente cada ves mas poderoso sin dejar de cerrar lo ojos vio como la tierra empezó a cambiar a un color dorado donde emergieron muchas espadas doradas y en el cielo no había ni una sola nuevo todo era azul claro con partículas doradas.

En ese momento las espadas empezaron a flotar en el aire, de repente una espada apunto a Verethragna junto con miles y miles que estaban en el aire y del cielo a una velocidad inimaginable una espada callo en el pecho de Verethragna apuñalándolo en ese momento su cuerpo empezó a arder en fuego.

Mientras ichigo sin darse cuenta sostenía una espada tan grande como zangetsu solo que esta era dorada.

**Bueno asta acá el capitulo (aa me canse escribiendo jeje) bueno no olviden dejar un comentaría para ver si les gusto el capitulo o no :D y perdónenme por lo errores de ortografía intento mejorar y simplemente creo que empeoro**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perdon por el retraso, mi monitor se aruino ase 1 semana y no pude aser nada recientemente (ayer) compre un monitor nuevo.**_

_**no voy a poder publicar capitulos muy seguido por que estoy entrando en etapa de examenes. gracias por los **_R**eviews deverdad ayuda a saver que hay gente que le gusta esta historia :D**

**Capitulo 3 (no se me ocurrio un titulo jeje)**

_Ichigo se encontraba actualmente en el vació de su mente, donde una vez fue su mundo interno no había nada. Solamente ichigo recostado en el suelo aun dormido donde una solo se escuchaba una voz "El arte oscura de Epimeteo y yo dejamos, el sagrado nacimiento de un hijo no legitimo, envuelto en oscuridad, nacido de un tonto y una bruja , Un rito secreto de usurpación solamente posible a través del sacrificio de un Dios"_

_Abriendo los ojos ichigo vio una mujer de unos 24 años con el cabello púrpura "en poco tiempo todas las condiciones se cumplirán, un regalo de los cielos" ichigo sin quien era pregunto "de que estas ablando" pregunto un ichigo muy confundido por las palabras que pronunciaba la peli púrpura_

_"bueno en pocas palabras para que entiendas, el sacrificio de tu vida para poder asesinar a Verethragna ha sido un éxito" sin saber que decir ichigo se quedo callado, pero también le entro la curiosidad de saber quien era esta chica que estaba en su delante "¿quien eres?" pregunto solo para que la chica lo mire y le de una pequeña sonrisa "la mujer de todos, Pandora, ahora renacerás como un campione, El asesino de Dioses el rey de reyes, un campione" ichigo escucho capa palabra un poco desconcertado pero en el momento que termino de hablar Pandora su visión fue segada por una luz blanca._

**Pov Ichigo**

Abrí mis ojos asustado solo para ver el techo de mi cuarto, y solamente pensé que era un sueño lo que acabo de ver simplemente me párese raro, sueño con una mujer llamada Pandora pero eso era todo lo que me acuerdo,

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar por que tenía estos sueños, al principio solo podía recordar el color de su pelo y ahora recuerdo su nombre, pero el resto nada solamente un blanco en mi mente.

Mire el reloj pensando que aun era temprano solo para ver la hora "OH Rayos" no podía creerlo ya era tarde, salte de la cama y empecé a cambiarme para ir al instituto mirando me en el espejo para saber si estaba bien vestido – _a pasado una semana desde que derrote a Verethragna y me convertí en un campione_

_Sin razón aparente me convertí en el centro de atención, simplemente es algo irritante ser el centro de atención donde todo el mundo ve lo que ases y sobre todo los errores que cometes, fui forzado a probar mis habilidades contra otros campeones y finalmente regrese a Japón._

_Sinceramente no me interesa nada de campione o de ser un rey demonio pero ahora que tengo poder de nuevo me siente renovado pero al fin – _salí de mis pensamientos al ver un costado del espejo, sentí como mis mejillas se empezaban a calentarse, en un costado de mi cama se encontraba Erica totalmente desnuda solamente siendo cubierta las partes importantes por un manta "hey ichigo podrías traerme un cappuccino" la escuche murmurar "¿Qué ases aquí?" pregunte un tanto irritado "rápido" me contesto Erica empezando a sentarse en la cama "no me gusta si no esta muy caliente" vi por el espejo claramente su sonrisa adornando su rostro "PONTE ALGO DE ROPA" le grite solamente para salir del cuarto y encontrarme con mi casera con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, pero savia que era falsa incluso asta ahora no puedo dejar de sentir miedo, esa expresión me recuerda a la capitana Unohana.

Pov Normal

"Muy bien chicos" llamo la casera de ichigo con un sonrisa en su rostro "primero lo primero, ¿donde se conocieron?" pregunto la casera de ichigo, sin pensarlo rápido ichigo respondió "nos conocimos en Cerdaña" la casera de ichigo estaba claramente con una marca en la frente por la respuesta de ichigo "Y bueno ¿no savias que Erica-san iba a venir a Japón? Verdad" "así es" respondió ichigo "¿pero al parecer a ti no te gusta que ella este aquí verdad?" pregunto un tanto mas enojada y elevando la voz, pero sin dejar de sonreír, debido a como la cabeza de Erica estaba posada en el brazo de ichigo con un pequeño rubor, y con los ojos serrados y con una pequeña sonrisa,

"Aquí tiene Erica-sama" entro Arianna con una tasa de te para Erica "gracias Arianna" respondió Erica dejando el brazo de ichigo para tomar su Te "AMI no me párese así" respondió la casera de ichigo con una vena palpitante "Es verdad debes creerme Rica-san" respondió ichigo aun manteniendo la calma "no se lo que a pasado pero su actitud con migo a cambiado completamente" "¿completamente?" pregunto Rica un tanto confundida "si completamente" respondió ichigo sudando balas "que rudo de tu parte Ichigo, simplemente quiero aceptar tu amor, eso es todo" respondió Erica tomando un poco de su te

"¿Cuando hice algo que te hiciera pensar que me gustas?" pregunto ichigo claramente molesto sin dejar de mirar a Erica "lo hiciste, compartimos la cama en casa de Lucretia-sama" empezando a sonrojarse Erica "y al siguiente día nos dimos un calido bacio" "¿bacio?" pregunto rica confundida "en japonés seria beso" respondió Arianna "OH, ¿enserio?" pregunto rica con una gran vela en la frente

"no digas cosas que se puedan malentender" respondió ichigo con un claro rubor en sus mejillas que cada momento se volvía mas fuerte "eso era por que estábamos luchando contra un Dios-" "¿Dios?" pregunto rica confundida, " a no, nada" respondió ichigo rascándose la cabeza torpemente "pero es verdad que nos besamos" respondió Erica acercándose al rostro de ichigo solamente para aumentar su rubor "N-no" respondió ichigo mirando a erica que le estaba dando una buena vista de sus pechos "estas cambiando las cosas a tu conveniencia…." Fácilmente ichigo empezó a balbucear incoherencias mientras veía los pechos de Erica

"te dije que te pusieras algo de ropa" ichigo salto al darse cuenta lo que estaba asiendo, con el rostro rojo asta mas no poder "lo tengo puesta" respondió Erica con una sonrisa, erica llevaba un vestido rosa con adornos pero no llevaba ropa interior "La tengo puesta ¿O acaso estas interesado en lo que esta debajo de esta ropa? Si eso es lo que quieres, no me molesta, ichigo" termino erica con una voz seductora al pronunciar su nombre.

Tragando ichigo empieza a darse la vuelta para intentar ver a erica – _cálmate esto es un trampa deshazte de tus emociones…..si deshazte de todo, pero quizás, primero podría echar un vistazo_ – al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver el rostro de Rica con una mirada de muerte "AAA" salto ichigo sorprendido "ichigo ¿quisieras tener una pequeña platica en la azotea?" "Rica-san no tenemos azotea" respondió ichigo sudando balas al saber a donde llegaría todo esto "NO RESPONDAS Y SOLO SIGUEME" respondió Rica

"si…." Respondió ichigo con un ligero temor a su vida.

**3 Hora después**

En el instituto se encontraba ichigo exhausto por todo lo que sucedió esta mañana "esa rica" empezó a hablar ichigo recordando las amenazas y consejos de Rica, sobre todo los consejos, cada ves que daba un consejo siempre terminaba ablando de sexo, sacudiendo en solo pensarlo se puso rojo.

"hey ¿que pasa?" pregunto uno de los compañeros de ichigo al verlo tan deprimido y exhausto lo que es raro ya que ichigo siempre esta con el seño fruncido "un demonio decidió llegar a casa en la mañana y ahora mi casera tiene una idea mala de mi"

Respondió ichigo solamente para dejar a toda la clase en shock, debido a que ichigo nunca habla con nadie y siempre se le ve con el seño fruncido. "Ehhh un demonio" respondió el compañero de ichigo "e ya se que te alegrara ¿escuchaste que tendremos un estudiante de transferencia?"Pregunto intentando mantener el dialogo "no me interesa" respondió ichigo "párese que ella llego ayer dicen que es muy linda y es de Italia, y de descendencia noble" solamente para ver a ichigo intentando dormir "ni siquiera reaccionaste" respondió su compañero sorprendido al saber que ichigo no se interesa por chicas.

_"lo estoy viendo otra ve" me dije a mi mismo recordando el cuerpo el llamas de Verethragna "a través de ese beso te di la llave para liberar la espada dorada" me respondió erica "por eso fuiste capas de usarla, Ichigo" solamente levante la mirada para ver a Verethragna con una sonrisa en su rostro "esplendido, esplendido mi guerrero" quise hablar pero la única palabra que salio fue "Verethragna" pronuncie su nombre solamente para que vuelva a reír"eres un acecino de dioses que a tomado la habilidad del dios de la victoria ¡se mas fuerte que cualquiera¡, ¡no dejes que nadie te derrote asta el día que nos enfrentaremos otra vez" vi como su cuerpo empezó a convertirte en polvo asta el punto donde solo quedo la espada dorada donde una ves estuvo en su pecho_

_En ese instante aparecieron las 10 reencarnaciones de Verethragna acercándose a mi, en ese instante caí inconciente._

_Nunca quise robar el poder de un dios ¿Por qué erica vino hasta Japón?_

Ichigo abrió sus ojos en estado de shock solamente para dirigirse a su compañero "¿dijiste que se transfirió desde Italia?" ichigo pregunto casi gritando "!que reacción mas lenta¡" respondió su compañero "Bien pongan atención" llamo la profesora de ichigo "les presento a un nuevo estudiante transferido" en ese momento ichigo se levanto de su asiento para poder ver mejor al nuevo estudiante "hola a todos ¡boun giorno¡" Ichigo entro en estado de shock con la boca abierta, no podía creer que erica estaba en su clase, "me llamo Erica Blandelli, Primero que nada hay algo que tengo que explicarles a todos, yo e prometido mi futuro a alguien mas, a la persona que esta hay KUROSAKI ICHIGO" grito erica con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**Bueno el capitulo es un poco corto pero también va a ver cambios de aquí en adelante, por 2 motivos.**

**1.- por la sociedad de almas.**

**2.- por la aparición de otro campione (este campione ya es de la serie solamente que en el anime no se menciona mucho o talvez no)**

**Bueno eso son los cambios que habrá en la historia de aquí en a delante si tienen algunas ideas por favor no duden a decirme :D no olviden dejar sus Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**UUU bueno acá otro capitulo :D espero que les guste, sin mas que decir acá esta el capitulo **

**(Bueno siempre olvido lo de los derechos de autor -.-) tanto Bleach y Campione no me pertenecen (aun que quisiera T_T) solamente me pertenecen algunos oc como Rica la casera de ichigo y algunos mas que presentare mas adelante.**

**Capitulo 4 Confusiones y Sentimientos.**

Ichigo estaba tan sorprendido por la declaración de Erica, que se quedo en estado de shock, después de un momento de silencio erica se acerco a ichigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a todos en la clase "Ahora podemos estar juntos, todo el tiempo" declaro Erica.

Ichigo estaba rojo, no podía creer lo que pasaba – _pensar que seria un día normal en clases y luego Erica aparéese con su declaración de amor – _después de un momento de pensar la situación actual, ichigo dirige su mirada a Erica solo para ver que estaba sentada en el asiento del lado derecho, al dirigir la mirada al dueño del asiento vio que la chica estaba en una especie de transe con los ojos abiertos y sin mostrar alguna emoción.

En ese momento ichigo sintió un aura asesina proviniendo de todos los chicos de su clase, en ese momento un compañero aparéese en la espalda de ichigo y lo agarra del hombro "ichigo…. ¡TU!, todo este tiempo fingiste no estar interesado en chicas" declaro "párese que nos engañaste" ichigo claramente pudo ver como algunos de sus compañeros de instituto aparecieron a su alrededor, todos con una aura asesina

"ahora tienes una HERMOSA novia italiana, Ese no ocurre ni en el anime" se escucho la vos proviniendo de unos de sus compañeros, en ese momento ichigo pudo ver claramente que algunos estaban llorando – _Dios_ _y pensar que Keigo era el único que actuaba de esa forma_ – "N-no se equivocan" declaro ichigo intentando salir de la situación en la que se encontraba, "NO se equivocan" se escucho la vos de erica con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro "El calor de su piel" empezó a hablar abrazándose a si misma.

"¿Piel?" se escucho de uno de las chicas un tanto confundida, "te lo explicare" en ese momento ichigo sabia que era una mala idea dejar a erica hablar "Espera" suplico ichigo solamente para ser ignorado "Veras Ichigo y yo pasamos la noche" al no poder soportar mas ichigo grito "AAAAhhh" en ese momento agarro la mano de erica y salio a toda velocidad del salón de clases

Una ves fuera ichigo estaba intentando recuperar el aliento "por eso te dije que….aaa ¿Quién eres?" ichigo estaba seguro que tomo la mano de erica y salio a toda velocidad del salón de clases, pero ahora se encontraba aquí una chica de su curso que nunca había vito antes, tenia el pelo de color café con dos trenzas, ojos color café oscuro y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela "me llamo Mariya Yuri" se presento la chica mirando al suelo un poco avergonzada

Ichigo estaba confundido, por que la chica estaba avergonzada se preguntaba así mismo, después de pesar un rato las cosas se dio cuenta que su mano aun sostenía la de Yuri-san, sin previo aviso ichigo se sonrojo un poco por su acción y salto así atrás soltando la mano de yuri.

**En alguna parte de Japón**

"Es extremadamente interesante que aya nacido un séptimo campione ¿tienes mas información de este instrumento divino?" pregunto una voz curiosa pero a la vez fría y carente de emociones "si" se escucho la vos de una chica con pelo plateado "creemos que esta en roma, pero el lugar exacto no"

En ese momento un cadáver aparéese al lado de la peli plateada frotando sus huesudos dedos contra su mejilla "aaa" se escucho la voz de la peli plateada aterrada y confundida "por favor no me decepciones Liliana kranjcar"

"L-lo lamento mucho" se escucho la voz de la peli plateada ahora conocida como Liliana – e_ste es un sirviente de la muerte una de las habilidades del Duque Voban – "_no queda mucho tiempo antes que la profecía de la noche sin estrellas" proclamo el Duque.

**Volviendo con ichigo**

Después del instituto ichigo decidió pasar el tiempo con Yuri al modo de disculparse por sus acciones de esta mañana "lo lamento mucho" se disculpo Yuri confundiendo a ichigo "me acerque mucho repentinamente" termino yuri, "N-no yo fui quien cometió el error, Además las cosas que dijo erica no son ciertas no tienes que creerlas" declaro ichigo intentando solucionar el malentendido de esta mañana.

"ya sabes lo que esta sucediendo ¿cierto?" empezó Yuri "¿huh? ¿De que hablas?" Pregunto ichigo aun mas confundido que antes, en ese momento Yuri se inclina ante ichigo sorprendiendo a un mas al mismo "Se que la furia de un rey demonio violento tu furia no solo acabara matándome pero te ruego que solo me castigues a mi" ichigo ahora si estaba confundido, "a…bueno….yo" "por favor te lo ruego una vez mas" ichigo al no saber que hacer pone su mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza y empieza a rascarse torpemente.

"Párese que estas molestando al rey, Yuri-san" se escucho una voz detrás de ichigo, al dirigir su mirada vio a un hombre con un traje verde oscuro, con un cabello negro largo atado con una cola de caballo "quien eres" pregunto ichigo enojado al ver como las personas aparecían de la nada, en ese momento el hombre se inclina ante ichigo "Amakasu del comité para complicación de la verdadera historia, gusto en conocerte séptimo campione" ichigo aun mas confundido, nunca antes había oído hablar del Comité de complicación de la verdadera historia "que es ese comité del que hablas, y ¿que es lo que quieres?" pregunto ichigo cruzando los brazos y dando una mirada exigente "por favor sígame para que así pueda darle mas información" declaro Amakasu "bueno supongo que podrías decir que somos la parte del gobierno que se encarga de los individuos con magia en Japón, cuando ocurre un incidente con magia o con un dios, nosotros somos la organización que investiga y se encarga del incidente las princesas sacerdotisas como yuri-san nos ayudan" termino la explicación Amakasu "entonces esta mañana yo no la tome de la mano por accidente a yuri-san" pregunto ichigo, en ese momento Amakasu se inclino ante ichigo "es correcto, lamentamos mucho eso, como eres un rey queríamos establecer comunicación lo mas pronto posible, pero por favor no te molestes con ella yo fui quien le pidió que lo hiciera"

Ichigo ahora estaba mas seguro que su vida nuca seria normal. "perdón por la tardanza" se escucho una voz, ichigo vio ahora a yuri con una ropa de sacerdotisa blanco con una cinta verde y adornos en los hombros "me disculpo por lo que paso" se disculpo con un leve sonrojo "tan solo deja de disculparte no fue tu culpa, además yo no me considero un rey" respondió ichigo con un poco de molestia de ser llamado rey, al recordarse de sus días como shinigami y que siempre estaba peleando por el titulo de rey con su hueco interior "párese que el séptimo campione es un poco distinto al que conoces yuri-san" respondió Amakasu "de todas formas no me gusta las formalidades así que por favor solo háblame como a un amigo ¿ok?" respondió ichigo " no podría hacer algo así" respondió yuri " bueno entornes ¿al menos podrías llamarme por mi nombre?" pregunto ichigo "si insistes I-i-ichigo-san"

"muchas gracias yuri-san" respondió ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro provoco un gran sonrojo en el rostro de yuri-san teniendo un único pensamiento – _es muy atractivo cuando sonríe, ¿pero por que siempre tiene el seño fruncido? – _entonces de que querías hablar?" pregunto ichigo frunciendo el seño dirigiéndose a Amakasu "OH quería informarle, acerca de Erica Blandelli y la cruz de cobre negro, solamente le sugiero que tenga cuidado"

Después de la pequeña charla con Amakasu y Yuri, ichigo decido volver a casa para poder descansar "estoy en casa" ichigo grito para poder informarle a Rica-san que estaba en casa "Ichigo" se escucho una voz desde la cocina "Eso huelo muy bien rica-san hoy-"antes que ichigo pudiera terminar de hablar rica apareció a su lado golpeándolo con una cuchara de metal "escucha, me entere que Mariya-san es la chica mas hermosa que forma parte del club del te, ella es el centro de atención de todas las chicas de tu instituto, no es alguien con quien puedas hacer lo que quieras" ichigo irritado dirige su mirada a rica-san para poder defenderse solo para ver la dulce sonrisa en su rostro que le recordaba a Unohana-san "de que estas ablando" pregunto ichigo

"Como si no lo supieras, toda la tarde estuve recibiendo llamadas de chicos de tu instituto algunos con amenazas y muchas chicas diciendo que obligaste a mariya-san a salir con tigo después de clases" respondió Rica-san enojada con una vena en su frente "claro que no" respondió ichigo "eso no es verdad" respondió ichigo ya asustado "aun así escuche rumores por toda la escuela que estas muy acaramelado con Erica-san"

"no quiero hablar de eso…" respondió ichigo con una mirada fría, subiendo directo a su cuarto, una vez en su cuarto ichigo empezó a recordar la información que le dieron de erica – "_¿demonio rojo?" pregunte confundido "si así es en italiano se diría Diavolo rosso con penas 16 años le roba instantáneamente el corazón a los hombres con su fascinante mirada esa proporción incomparable hace relucir los deseos ocultos de los hombres y una vez que escuchas su voz nunca mas la olvidaras, sin embargo nunca ha permitido ningún hombre la toque" le respondió Amakasu dando la información de Erica "entonces ¿por que a mí?" pregunte un tanto confundido de los motivos que tenia erica "si, eso también me ha intrigado ha raíz de la razón por la que se a interesado en ti…." Pensé un rato para así poder saber la respuesta "la raíz por la que se intereso en mi…" en ese momento me di cuenta de la verdad_

_"definitivamente es por que te as convertido en un campione ¿cierto?" me contesto Amakasu "¿que quieres decir?" pregunto Yuri-san confundida "esta intentando inducirte a la cruza negra de oro rojo mediante ella, en otras palabras, es un simple engaño mediante un amor fingido" – _"al fin de cuentas de eso se trataba, aun que no me parezca que fuera pacas de hacer eso" ichigo termino de hablar consigo mismo y empezó a cerrar los ojos tratando de descansar por un tiempo, acomodándose en su cama ichigo giro a su lado derecho para poder estar mas cómodo "¿de que?" se escucho una voz muy familiar para ichigo, abriendo los ojos vio a erica en su cama con un pequeño rubor en su cara, al darse cuenta ichigo de lo cerca que estaba salto así atrás cómicamente cayendo al suelo "por que estas aquí" pregunto ichigo enojado "ambos nos amamos, estar juntos cuando es posible es lo normal, a la salida de la escuela te desapareces de repen-"

"vete a casa" grito ichigo enojado "mas bien estas entrando a sin mi permiso y ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?" pregunto ichigo confundido, ya que siempre pone el seguro antes de salir "tengo la autorización de Rica-san, aun que le dije que vine a entregar un cuaderno" respondió erica "si estas buscando algo por favor dímelo para que puedas retirarte" respondió ichigo con un tono frió en su voz "¿algo?" pregunto erica confundida "no se que ordenes te abran dado pero….te quiero decir que dejes de seducir a alguien que ni si quiera te gusta" respondió ichigo "Ah si… ¿eso es lo que tu piensas? Esta bien entonces acompáñame un día mas y te diré mis verdaderas intenciones" respondió erica con una sonrisa

**En Karakura en el Urahara Shoten (o en la casa de urahara)**

En la tienda de urahara se encontraban Chad, ishida, Inoue, junto con mizuiro, keigo, Michiru, chizuru, Tatsuki pero también se encontraba Yuzu y karin junto con su padre, pero también se encontraban en un costado de la habitación los vizard

"Para que nos llamaste aquí urahara" pregunto ishida viendo que la mayoría de los presentes eran de su instituto "Ara ara ishida-san por favor estoy apunto de explicar por que estan aquí, el primero motivo por el cual estan aquí es debido a que hay una reunión de capitanes y tenientes de que se llevara acabo en unos cuantos minutos, el segundo motivo es que tengo ordenes del mismísimo capitán comandante lo que lo es aun mas raro, es que me pidió que tanto yo, como los presentes aquí tienen que saber el tema de la reunión" respondió urahara levantando su abanico para cubrir su rostro solamente para poder pensar bien las cosas – _eso es muy extraño que el capitán comandante pida la presencia de humanos con cierto poder espiritual –_

"bueno pero por que tenemos que estar nosotras también aquí?" pregunto una yuzu muy confundida, suspirando urahara dirigió su mirada a la niña solo para responderla "sinceramente no lo se, solamente tenemos que esperar, pero talvez sea algo que involucre a Ichigo" respondió urahara solamente para que tanto Yuzu y karin empiecen a llorar en silencio al recordar a su hermano que desapareció ase ya 3 meses "que quieres decir que tenga algo que ver sobre Ichigo" pregunto tatsuki bajando la mirada con una voz enojada

"bueno a mi criterio es que para que tanto las hermanas de ichigo como sus amigos estén aquí sea debido a el mismo" respondió urahara. "estas insinuando que algo le paso a ichigo como para que la sociedad de almas tenga que reunir a su familia y amigos?" se escucho una voz de la ventana, que provenía de un gato negro, era yoruichi en su forma felina.

"no lo se" respondió urahara bajando su rostro, en todo el tiempo los amigos de ichigo se mantuvieron en silencian solamente para pode recordad a ichigo y la situación actual, saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver a urahara y al palpa de ichigo saliendo de la habitación solamente para traer un televisor grande, "la reunión de los capitanes esta apunto de comenzar" respondió isshin.

"tu crees que es debido a ichigo?" pregunto isshin susurrando solamente para que urahara y yoruichi pudieran escuchar "no" respondió urahara "eso es cierto ichigo nunca aria algo que involucre a sus amigos y familia" respondió yoruichi intentando levantar el animo a isshin. En ese momento el televisor se encendió solamente para poder ver la sala de reuniones.

**En la sociedad de almas**

En el centro de reuniones se encontraban los 13 capitanes del _Seireitei junto con sus respectivos tenientes "E convocado a esta reunión debido a las circunstancias es extremadamente prohibido revelar la información que están a punto de conocer" declaro en capitán comandante Yamamoto "los recientes sucesos nos indican que no solo la sociedad de almas será destruida, sino también el hueco mundo y también la vida en la tierra" declaro el capitán comandante solamente para que todos miren al capitán comandante con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir._

"que quieres decir con eso Yammamoto-sotaicho" pregunto Ukitake "con lo que acabo de decir ya pueden darse cuenta que esta información no debe salir a la luz, ahora se dará información del pasado que nunca se revelo, antes que la sociedad de almas se fundara, existían no solo el rey de los shinigamis, también existían dioses mitológicos, De los mitos y leyendas, que han nacido. La esencia del mundo y más allá, Sin embargo, algunos dioses, tienen las formas de la naturaleza de sus mitos se convierte en una carga, y se rebelan en contra de ellos, y debido a esto se manifiesta en el mundo como Dios hereje, y trayendo con ellos los desastres.

¿Qué determina el poder de un Dios Hereje? no es su fama, o lo poderosos que fueron retratados en sus mitos, sino su propia voluntad y determinación, al ser dioses tiene el poder de destruir la misma vida, y si la vida en la tierra es destruida que sucederá muy fácilmente la sociedad de almas se vera envuelta en un sin fin de almas y este colapsara, y sobre el hueco mundo este al no poder comer almas humanas se comerán así mismos como ya lo ases pero este será ya una guerra por supervivir"

"señor pero si este era el caso el ciclo de reencarnación se destruiría y toda la vida desaparecería, ¿pero por que eso no ocurrió antes? ¿Ya que debió ocurrir ase siglos señor?" pregunto byakuya Kuchiki en un tono serio "a eso capitán kuchiki, Muchos de los dioses se han revelado tener un carácter específico o elemento a ellos, lo que representa una parte fundamental de su estado y de sus orígenes, pero Hay también algunos casos en que los dioses Herejes pierde parte de sus divinidades o parte de sus poderes como podríamos decir, como resultado de ser herido o sellados. En esos casos se muestran a experimentar un cambio en su personalidad"

"señor si lo que dice es cierto podemos dividir su poder significa que podemos usar nuestra zampakutos?" pregunto Hitsugaya

"no es tan simple capitán hitsugaya, cuando estos dioses pierden parte de sus poderes significa que son sellados en artefactos o humanos" respondió el capitán comandante dejando en shock a todos "¿Qué quieres decir Sotaicho?" pregunto Unohana con tranquilidad pero a la vez inquieta al saber el nivel de peligro

"en esto es donde entran los humanos que tienen las Divinidades de los dioses se les llama Campiones" respondió el Sotaicho "¿Qué son estos Campiones? Sotaicho," pregunto hirako Sinji.

"para responder su pregunta capitán Hirako los campiones son Cuando un mortal mata a un Dios" esto en si sorprendió a todos los presentes "se toman a sí mismos las autoridades de Dios que mataron, convirtiéndose en algo más que un humano, se convierten en un Rakasha, un rey demonio, un gobernante supremo, un Campione Por lo general, un Campione sólo adquirirá una autoridad del dios que mata, que está influida por la personalidad, la compatibilidad, y la habilidad del Campione" todos en la sala estaban en estado de shock al no poder creer lo que acaban de escuchar, no solo había Dioses que podían destruir toda la vida en la tierra sino también había estos campiones que son gobernantes supremos que pueden matar a los dioses.

"señor si lo que usted dice es cierto y estos campiones puede matar a los dioses entonces la sociedad de almas no tendría ningún motivo para involucrarse ¿verdad?" pregunto Hinamori momo asustada con la idea de ver a un Rey demonio, la idea misma no podía procesarse en muchos de los presentes, su misma imaginación lo llevaba a ver algo mas terrible que un vasto lord.

"en esto se equivoca teniente Hinamori, ase ya muchos siglos la sociedad de almas a tenido un acuerdo de paz con las diferentes organizaciones humanas donde los campiones eran los supuestos lideres" respondió Sotaicho.

"señor perdón por la pregunta pero ¿de cuantas organizaciones humanas estamos ablando? ¿Y cuantos campiones hay?" pregunto matsumoto muy curiosa respecto al tema.

"ase ya muchos siglos se izo el acuerdo de paz, en ese entonces solo había 3 campiones actualmente solo queda uno de los tres su nombre es Madame Aisha a la información que tenemos es que ella se encontró por primera vez la Diosa Perséfone, y se convirtió en Campione, Físicamente Aisha parece ser de 17 a 18 años de edad. Ella tiene la piel marrón oliva con el pelo negro, actualmente no sabría decir cuantos campiones hay debido a que muy rara ve un humano puede derrotar a un Dios"

"señor pero si acaba de decir que ella tiene alrededor de 17 a 18 años eso seria imposible debido a que el acuerdo se llevo acabo ase ya muchos siglos" pregunto Ukitake algo intrigado "así es capitán, pero debido a ser un campione y sus diferentes autoridades siendo uno de ellos la juventud eterna" esto sorprendió a un mas a todos los presentes al saber algo de los campiones.

"buen volviendo al tema central tenemos que actuar inmediatamente debido diversas profecías que se cumplirán a lo largo de los tiempo" respondió Sotaicho yamamoto con una voz de urgencia "actualmente no sabemos mucho sobre estas profecías pero si sabemos que involucra toda la vida en la tierra"

"señor tengo una pregunto" se escucho la voz del vice-capitán de la octava división "adelante".

"si la información que se nos esta dando es alto secreto por que lo estamos transmitiendo para los ¿humanos señor?" pregunto el vice-capitan de la octava división.

"debido a los diferentes motivos, en las organizaciones humanas que servían a los diferentes campiones, actualmente hay deferentes organizaciones, muchas de estas organizaciones desaparecieron con el paso del tiempo, actualmente existen alrededor de dos o mas, sin embargo tienen falta de personal o de miembros hay es donde entran los humanos, actualmente los humanos con cierto nivel de energía duden ver a los dioses, queremos que entren a las organizaciones para así poder brindar apoyo no solo humano sino también shinigami, existen dos clases de divisiones en estos grupos, las brujas, Hime-Miko.

Las brujas son los descendientes de la antigua sacerdotisa de la diosa Atenea, que fueron dotadas por la diosa con conocimiento especial de la mágico y la habilidad de lanzar hechizos. Ellos se describen como los magos con la disposición de sacerdotisa. Y luego estan -Miko son las sacerdotisas con mayor capacidad. Sugiriendo que son descendientes de algún antepasados adivinos, diosas antiguas"

"señor esta sugiriendo que enviemos a humanos a estas diversas organización ¿para que sean parte de alguna de estas divisiones?" se escucho la voz de Soi-fong "así es capitana Soi-fon al no ser descendientes de antepasados divinos se convertirán en brujas, con esta información dada daré los nombres de los shinigamis que apoyaran al grupo humano. Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa y Los tenientes Hisagi Shuuhei, Rukia kuchiki, Abarai, Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku Hinamori Momo, Nanao Ise, con la ayuda de los capitanes Hirako Sinji, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Soi-fong, eso es todo, partirán al mundo humano en una semanas, al la ciudad de Tokio donde se encontraran con los representantes de las dos organizaciones, despedidos.

**En el shoten urahara**

Al terminar la reunión en ese mismo instante todos los presentes estaban en estado de shock al saber que dentro de pode la vida misma acabaría si no asían algo, el primero en salir del shock fue urahara "bueno chicos ya lo escucharon dentro de dos semanas partirán a Tokio sugiero que alisten sus cosas para poder tener una buena experiencia" respondió urahara con una sonrisa intentando levantar el animo

"kisuke, informaste a la sociedad de almas que ichigo se marcho de karakura ase ya tres meses" se escucho la voz de yoruichi "si, lo ise, actualmente hay un grupo de investigación que lo esta buscando" respondió urahara "quien pensaría que los Dioses mitológicos existieran" respondió ishida "la idea simple me da escalofrios" respondió tatsuki "pero como sea, tienen dos semanas para alistar sus pertenencias y informar a sus familiares, mis amadas hijitas y yo también iremos" hablo isshin sorprendiendo a sus hijas "y bueno sobre buscar a ichigo creo que tienen que parar la búsqueda Urahara" declaro isshin con un tono serio, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala en especial a Yuzu y karin

"a que te refieres Isshin" pregunto Yoruichi un poco sorprendida por el comentario de isshin "ya veo…así que sabes donde esta ichigo ¿no?" pregunto Urahara con una sonrisa, solamente para que isshin le confirme con una sonrisa "quien crees que paga su ¿alquiler y sus estudios?" respondió con una sonrisa

sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, pero en ese mismo momento karin se levanta de su asiento solamente para dirigirse as su padre "cabra-chi, acaso todo este tiempo ¿savias donde se encontraba Ichi-ni?" pregunto, en ese entonces Isshin recuerda que no solo estaban el, urahara y yoruichi, sino también los amigos y las hermanas de ichigo, "b-bbueno sii yo sa-" no pudo terminar la frase debido a que una patada le llego directamente a sus partes nobles, isshin al darse cuenta que no era Karin la de la patada dirige su mirada para ver quien era, solo para poder estar en shock al que era Yuzu muy renegada y levantando su puño para darle un golpe "tu…todo este tiempo sabias donde se encontraba ichi-ni y nunca no los dijiste" grito una yuzu muy enojada pateando ha su padre en sus partes nobles sin darle tiempo para poder defenderse.

Todos en la sala estaban en estado de shock y algunos cubriéndose su entrepierna pero la que estaba mas en shock era karin al conocer a su hermana gemela, Yuzu nunca se enojaba, siempre era la tranquila, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, karin pudo entender que yuzu estaba feliz de saber que ichigo estaba bien pero a la vez estaba bien enojado con isshin por no decirles la verdad.

En ese momento isshin saco las fuerzas necesarias para poder hablar "ichi….ichigo….esta…en…en…Tokio" declaro antes de caer inconciente de recibir tantos golpes de yuzu, esta noticia no solo llevo a todos en estado de shock también. al ver la clara coincidencia de las cosas y que siempre estaba ichigo involucrado.

"bueno ahora creo que tienen mas motivos para ir a Tokio" declaro urahara viendo como algunos de los presentes tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

**Volviendo con ichigo**

Ichigo actualmente se encontraba en Italia en una rara construcción, alrededor claramente se pudo observar que se encontraba un antiguo coliseo, ya un poco aburrido empieza a hablar "soy nuevo con esto de citas pero si quieres que te acompañe por un día, lo normal seria ir a una cafetería y hablar ¿verdad?" hablo ichigo dirigiéndose a Arianna "si" respondió Arianna "o ir al cine o a la playa ¿verdad?...pero ¿Por qué…Tuvimos que regresar a ITALIA" grito ichigo muy molesto "pero aun no a pasado un día, mira son las 3:00pm" declaro Arianna mirando su reloj, "En Japón ya ha cambiado la fecha… y ¿Erica?"

"Erica-sama se a tardado un poco discutiendo unos asuntos, así que le pide que espere un poco, bueno yo también me ire a trabajar" declaro Arianna empezando ha alejarse de ichigo "eee, espera, ¿me dejaras esperando aquí solo?" pregunto ichigo solamente para ser ignorada por arianna que se alejaba cada vez mas

"yo que pensaba no volver a venir aquí" declaro ichigo, en ese momento Vio claramente como el entorno de la cuidad volvió a cambiar igual que la ultima vez, cambiaba de un color vivo y alegre a uno mas oscuro con una aura de muerte "¿tu eres el asesino de dioses?" se escucho una voz proviniendo de la espalda de ichigo, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para ver quien acaba de hablar, vio a una chica en su adolescencia con el pelo blanco y ojos de color violeta, vestido con un uniforme de la escuela con un gorro de lana en la cabeza "¿un extranjero? Entonces eres igual que yo"

"tu eres un Dios ¿verdad?" pregunta ichigo poniendo se en postura de defensa "que vas a hacer" pregunta la diosa "en estos momentos tengo intención de recuperar la serpiente, además no siento la necesidad de pelear contigo, pero si es tu voluntad responderé con todas mis fuerzas "

"lo siento, yo no quiero pelear sin razón alguna" respondió ichigo sorprendiendo a la diosa "y no me interesa como piensas de los demás campiones, pero yo no soy ellos" respondió ichigo con un tono frió en su voz "que aburrido, entiendo, entonces me retiro, pero Acecino de Dioses eres un mentiroso, alguien que a peleado incontables batallas, pero no las disfruta, no merecen entonces este poder que se te dio" en ese momento apareció unas cuantas lechuzas alrededor de la diosa, antes que ichigo pudiera responder las lechuzas empezaron a dirigirse directamente así ichigo, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y con la otra dando golpes al aire.

Abrió los ojos solamente para ver nada, tanto la diosa como las lechuzas desaparecieron junto con el entorno maligno que rodeaba la ciudad "que demonios" ichigo cada vez estaba mas molesto por la forma que siempre aparecían de la nada y así como así desaparecían "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto erica acercándose a ichigo, ichigo al estar sumido en sus pensamientos saldo de golpe al escuchar la voz de erica.

"¿eres tu?" pregunto ichigo pero antes que pudiera continuar ablando vio 3 personas detrás de erica "usted es el séptimo campione, Kurosaki ichigo-sama gusto en conocerlo" respondieron los tres juntos "¿Quiénes son?" pregunto ichigo, "los representante de hechicería de Italia, por alguna razón, quieren ver que tan fuerte Eres" termino erica levantando su mano, en ese momento apareció un circulo mágico rojo con una flor roja en el centro "León de acero y su altísimo rey león" en ese momento del circulo mágico apareció la cabeza de un león de acero "escucha el juramente del caballeros Erica Blandelli" en ese momento el león empezó a rugir, ese momento también erica salto así el len metiendo su mano derecha dentro su boca "pon mi mano el espíritu de lucha" termino de cantar el hechizo solamente para sacar su mano de la boca del león con una espada.

"bueno llego la hora de luchar….CORAZON DEL LEON" en ese momento erica salta así ichigo moviendo su espada con intención de cortarlo por la mitad, ichigo al ver la acción tan repentina salta a un costado esquivando el ataque, solamente para que su camisa blanca fuera cortada "pero que rayos te pasa acaso estas loca" declaro ichigo, dirigiendo su mirada a erica vio como esta saltaba otra vez así ichigo, esta ves ichigo ya preparado salto esquivando el ataque fácilmente, gracias al entrenamiento que recibió de Urahara y yoruichi, y las incontables batallas que tubo le fueron muy fáciles poder leer los movimientos de erica y esquivar todos los golpes de su espada.

"ese es mi ichigo….es obvio que tienes gran experiencia en combate con una espada" declaro erica saltando asía tras "no me subestimes erica" proclamo ichigo "pero bueno creo que esto no va a funcionar, para que tu uses tu verdadero poder es necesario forzarte a que pelees enserio" en ese momento erica levanta su espada poniéndola frente a su rostro "corazón de león…Te otorgo un lagar en la batalla" en ese momento un circulo mágico aparéese en sima de erica, pero lo que mas pudo sorprender a erica fue que ella lanzo su espada al circulo y este empezó a absorberlo "león de acero, rasga, perfora, tritura" en ese momento un león de metal con grandes colmillos aparéese del circulo mágico dirigiéndose directamente a ichigo.

En ese momento ichigo al ver que no tenia tiempo para huir o pensar un plan, sintió como su cuerpo empezó a emitir una extraña aura dorada, en ese momento ichigo pudo ver las diez encarnaciones que obtuvo de Verethragna y como empezó a moverse una flecha alrededor de 10 encarnaciones donde se detuvo apuntando a uno donde claramente tenia un toro como figura central

Instintivamente ichigo levanto sus dos brazos sujetando al león de los colmillos y lo levanta, al darse cuenta ichigo que su fuerza incremento, rápidamente arroja al león de metal contra el pilar mas cercano.

En ese momento los tres representantes de la hechicería en Italia que se encontraban viendo el combate estaban en shock al ver la increíble fuerza "impresionante…que fuerza" declaro uno de los tres, erica empezó a acercarse donde los tres representante "es la segunda encarnación de Verethragna, la fuerza del toro" explico Erica.

En ese momento el león de metal se transformo en una esfera de energía con el rostro de león dirigiéndose a ichigo a una velocidad casi al nivel de un shumpo, en ese momento ichigo vio con sus ojos otra vez las encarnaciones y la flecha girando pero esta ves se detuvo en la figura de un ave.

Instintivamente ichigo esquivo los ataques moviéndose mas rápido que el león, simplemente desapareciendo de donde se encontraba para reaparecer de un lugar a otro.

"que velocidad" declaro uno de los tres representante en shock y sudando balas "es la séptima encarnación, la fuerza del fénix" aclaro erica " E-es sorprendente y todavía tiene ocho encarnaciones mas, sin mencionar en su habilidad y instinto de batalla, simplemente es casi imposible encontrar a alguien así, en especial se es un campione" "pero aparte de sus habilidades en combate claramente se nota que a estado en diversas batallas de vida y muerte" respondió erica con un tono serio "¿a que te refieres?" pregunto el mas anciano de los tres representantes "es obvio saber que cuando lo ataque por primera vez lo tome por sorpresa si no nunca podría golpearlo además de sus instintos y de su habilidad, pero si se dieron cuenta cuando logre cortar su camisa su cuerpo tenia algunas cicatrices, junto con sus músculos" declaro erica susurrando la ultima parte con un poco de sonrojo.

"pero también sus encarnaciones pueden ser una debilidad debido a una condición de ejecución, por ejemplo el ave fénix solamente se puede utilizar cuando se siente amenazado" respondió erica al ver como ichigo estaba esquivando todos los ataques fácilmente, en ese momento la esfera de energía se dividió y empezó a atacar simultáneamente a ichigo, "y la espada dorada no funciona si no se con un amplio conocimiento del oponente, Esquivando los ataques no vas a poder derrotarlo" grito erica para "eso lo se" respondió ichigo en ese momento todas las esferas de energía atacan a ichigo, instintivamente este se arroja al suelo para esquivar el ataque, el ataque se detuvo debido a erica que apareció alado de las esferas de energía

"ichigo un Dios no es tan fácil de derrotar especialmente si nunca atacas" declaro erica levantando la mano derecha, en ese momento las esferas de energía se concentran en la mano de erica formando así una vez mas la espada del león "Eli, Eli, lema Sabachthani, mi dios, en las tardes que te llamo y no me respondes" declaro erica levantando la mano al cielo "y en las noches solo me brindas el silencio" en ese momento toda la zona cambio del mismo modo que cuando la diosa se presento ante ichigo "Aquel que ha de ayudarme, sálvame, salva mi alma a través de mi espada" en ese momento una energía roja se junto en la espada de erica "¿el poder de la palabra de gólgotha? Esto es terrible" declaro el mas joven de los tres representantes.

"Caíste…. Por que crees que en ves de esquivar El ataque del león me arroje al suelo, es muy simple eso fue intencionalmente" respondió ichigo confundiendo a erica "¿intencionalmente?" en ese momento ichigo levanta mas dos manos asía el cielo "por que savia que nunca tenia que derrotar al león, al que tenia que derrotar era a ti…aparte de eso también quería que estuvieras hay" respondió ichigo.

Erica muy confundida dirige su murada a su alrededor para ver que estaba frente al coliseo, una sola desabitada. "se que es algo tarde para confesar esto pero nunca tuve un control sobre mi poder, así que busca como huir"

En ese momento un jabalí gigante aparéese enzima de ichigo "el Jabalí" proclama erica ya sabiendo que era peligroso mantenerse parada hay, en ese momento ichigo baja las manos con dirección así erica, en ese momento el jabalí corre directo así erica "vuelen, botas de Hermes" erica proclamo saltando lo suficientemente alto para así poder ver esquivar el jabalí, en ese momento dirigió su mirada para ver como el jabalí atravesó el coliseo derrumbando todo el primer piso.

Los tres representantes estaban en estado de shock al ver la destrucción "E-eese es el poder del jabalí que deriva todo" proclamo el mas viejo.

Erica al tocar tierra vio que toda la zona estaba cubierta de humo denso debido a la destrucción lo cual le era difícil ver a ichigo "solo puede utilizar una encarnación a la vez, una vez por día, piensa bien antes de uti-" no pudo terminar la frase debido a que ichigo apareció en su delante intentando dar el golpe final, pero en ese momento ichigo tropieza con una piedra solamente para lanzarse encima de erica, al ver a erica debajo de el solamente le vino una palabra a la mente "gane" pronuncia ichigo un poco cansado "no fue una victoria hermosa pero por lo pronto estas aprobado, ese es mi ichigo" declaro erica con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "creída" eso fue todo lo que ichigo pudo decir antes de darle una pequeña pero calida sonrisa a erica que ise que toda la cara de erica se vuelva tan roja como tomate.

"Que opina" se escucho la voz de uno de los tres representantes "John pluto Smith-sama, El Sagrado Ragou, Príncipe Negro, Madame Aisha, Sir Salvatore Doni, y Duque Voban, y también Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, puedo entender por que erica-dono quiere apostar por un nuevo rey" termino de hablar el mas joven de todos "yo también puedo entenderlo" proclamo el mas viejo de los tres "entonces esta decidido" proclamo el ultimo de los tres, en ese momento los tres empezaron ha aplaudir "falta poco para la noche sin estrellas de la princesa Alice, le encomendaremos el artefacto que puede tanto salvar la vida como también puede destruirla.

"Tal párese que te han reconocido" declaro erica solamente para confundir a ichigo "¿a que te refieres?" pregunto ichigo "bueno ya que estamos en esta pose, démonos un beso para celebrar" respondió erica "¿en esta pose?" pregunto ichigo, después de unos segundos de silencio ichigo pudo ver que sus manos estaban sujetando las muñecas de erica y que una de sus rodillas estaba en medio de sus piernas "aaaa" grito ichigo con un gran sonrojo en toda su cara, saltando así a atrás cómicamente "de ninguna forma" respondió ichigo intentando recuperar la compostura.

"Ya que has tirado a una dama al suelo mirándola tan apasionadamente y dándole una calida sonrisa son esos dulces ojos, asume la responsabilidad" respondió erica con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro tratando de molestar a ichigo, para molestar mas a ichigo cruzo sus brazos alrededor de si misma y cerrando los ojos tratando de molestarle con lo que sucedió en el cuarto de ichigo en la mañana, pero en ese momento paso algo que erica nunca iba a olvidar, en ese momento erica sintió como una de sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse, abriendo los ojos vio como ichigo tenia sus ojos cerrados y se estaba inclinado para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero para erica un beso en la mejilla no significaba nada a si que en ese mismo momento erica agarra de la camisa a ichigo jalándolo para así poder besarlo, pero antes que pudiera besar a ichigo este desvió la mano de erica para así poder separarse "dime tus verdaderas intenciones lo prometiste ¿no?" hablo ichigo con un tono frió y con el seño fruncido "cierto entonces te lo diré claramente" respondió erica con una sonrisa en su rostro "he actuado basándome en mis convicciones como caballero, nunca e actuado por intereses u orden, soy una mujer con mucho orgullo, ¿crees que te coquetearía para utilizarte?" respondió erica "¿entonces por que?" pregunto ichigo con curiosidad "por que te amo de verdad, no es por que seas un campione ni por que aya sido una orden de mis superiores" respondió erica acercando se mas así el rostro de ichigo.

Ichigo estaba en shock, nunca antes una chica se le había declarado, cuando sintió la mano de erica en una de sus mejillas instantáneamente se sonrojo, solamente para poder verla mas de cerca – _esa mirada fascinante atrapa el corazón de los hombres en un instante, esa proporción incomparable hace relucir los deseos ocultos de los hombres – _escucho las palabras de Amakasu en su mente – _y esa voz serena es inolvidable – "_mira" declaro erica levantando la mano, en ese instante una pequeña luz se formo en su mano, desapareciendo la luz y solo dejando una medalla de piedra "¿que es eso? Pregunto ichigo un poco confundido.

Sin saber que todo este tiempo estaban siendo observados, de uno de los pilares destruidos se encontraba una lechuza que no dejaba de ver el medallón, y del otro lado del coliseo se encontraba Liliana. Igual de curiosa por el medallón de piedra.

**Bueno el anterior capitulo era corto, ha si que subí este capitulo en compensación del otro que sin duda es el mas largo que haya escrito, hasta ahora, no olviden dejar su comentario o opinión de la historia para ver si hago algunos cambios.**

**Casi me olvido no describí a los tres representantes de Italia debido a que talvez no los vuelta a usar mas, (bueno tampoco describi a rica-san en los capitulos a si que dare una brebe describcion de rica-san) y sobre diferencia de poderes o de fuerza que tienen tanto los brujos/(a) con los shinigamis daré a conocer unos capítulos mas adelante, o al menos asta que se reúnan en Tokio.**

**Bueno al principio no quise meterá a Isshin en esta fanfic, pero al imaginarme todo los combersasiones incomodas que tendría con ichigo bueno mas incomodo para ichigo, pensé un rato las cosas, y bueno al menos que isshin acompañe a yuzu y Karin a Tokio por un día o dos y luego que vuelva a karakura. No olviden dejar un comentario (****Reviews**).


End file.
